


Rotten Bodies

by SKZLINE



Category: ATEEZ (Band), BLACKPINK (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, F/F, F/M, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKZLINE/pseuds/SKZLINE
Summary: Once upon a time there was a boy who didn't know what the he'll happened or WHY he has a giant ass bullet hole in his side. The real question is..why doesn't he remember?Or in which a confused zombie,an unhappy clown,a flirty spider,and some other freaky creatures of the night figure out why they can't remember how they died.Ordered i just love October?💓💓🕸
Relationships: Bang Chan/Minatozaki Sana, Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Reader, Son Seungwan | Wendy/Reader, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone
Kudos: 4





	Rotten Bodies

**Author's Note:**

> Please judge harshly,I'll be putting warnings in some chapters if needed~~

🕸🕸🕸🕸🕸🕸🕸🕸🕸🕸🕸🕸🕸🕸🕸🕸🕸🕸🕸🕸🕸 

At first there was darkness,then there was a strange white light that casted over his closed eyelids,but he could blindly see it,so clearly that it didn't even LOOK like a light with his eyes closed. It almost felt like that white light..was for him. But why? What happened? Is he dead? What was going on? And that's when he tried to move,his 500 day old bones popping and cracking with a sickening sound each time he did,like he was kinda waking up from a nap. His eyes fluttered open,the sun that looked like a bright light was burning into his glassy,faded orbs,staring back at him which surprisingly didn't effect him one bit. He didn't hiss in pain or become blind like his mother warned him about. If anything,he just squinted back at it,as if daring it to say anything,which was physically impossible since..the sun can't talk. He blinked a couple of times before taking in his surroundings and then finally looking down at himself,trying to at LEAST clear his confusion until..his eyebrows furrowed,was this some sort of dream? A prank maybe? Was he at party last night and got so wasted that he passed out at whoever's house he was at? If so..why did they leave him? And leave him exactly in a sad looking,gray and dull looking back yard? And in front of him..was that a pool? Moving near it,he felt sluggish,like all his energy was quickly drained at that point,even his movements were slow,his body didn't feel like the old one he once knew. That is,if he can remember what he looked like before then. Dragging himself to the pool,reaching the oddly clear water,he finally saw his reflection and was completely stunned at what he was looking at. He looked like..

A zombie. A real looking one too,he made a mental note to thank whoever did his makeup and chuckled in astonishment,before wincing. His throat burned and itched,it felt like he was thrown into the dessert without anything to drink. In decades what seems like. Rubbing his throat,he hesitantly looked down at the untouched water and internally sighed,giving himself a shameful pep talk. After what felt like years he finally mustered up the courage to dip his rotting fleshed hands into the clear water,drinking it down as he did the action repeatedly. He sighed in satisfaction,the water was cool and cold,maybe a little TOO cold or was it just him. Either way,it didn't bother him and that made him feel uneasy,first the sun,now the WATER? What next,no pain? He chuckled at his own joke before doing a double take at the two back doors. It seemed to be a complex left to be abandoned,which was weird. Was there an apocalypse? Were zombies roaming the earth? "No no they couldn't be..could they?" Lost in his thoughts,he didn't seem to notice the snarling somewhat get closer and closer.

And that's when his head lazily jerked up. His faded eyes widened,maybe it was time to cut out the jokes and run. Run his brain kept screaming,but his frozen in fear and shaken body,did not budge. As the two dead corpses got closer and closer,he closed his eyes ready for the end but..nothing happened. In fact,they didn't even stop to spare him a glance,they just brushed pass him and kept going,going towards the city. Was his costume that good? Was this truly all the dream or was it reality? If it was,he needed to follow them,FAST! And if it was a dream then..he was feeling frustrated,if this really WAS the end of the world,then why is he dreaming about zombies? He was sure he wasn't even thinking about them at all. But then again,what WAS he doing? Where was he? Was this torn up and abandoned place Seoul? Where is everybody? About to follow some more zombies from across the street,he heard the back door open,the one on the right which was a screen door. Coming out,revealed a man in a red and white tropical shirt,beer belly,white lines of somewhat missing hair,a cigarette in his mouth,flip flops,shotgun,hair legs,-wait. Shotgun? What does he plan on doing with that? Why was he looking at him like that? Wasn't he human too? He's not dead,he's alive! Just dressed up! He doesn't even know anything! HE CANNOT SHOOT HIM!!

Panic up to 100,the man readies his shotgun and points it directly in his face,standing on the back door steps,a few inches away from blowing the said lost boy's brains out. Silence. "You go on and get out of here boy,ya here? Now,i'd hate and have to shoot ya right here and right now but you have to go! It's for your own good! Now get!" The boy gasped at the man's words,he heard a woman's voice and quickly looked over the angered man's shoulder with pleading eyes,trying to get her to reason with the man to lower his gun. To explain. But all he got was a loud gasp and heart wrenching cry,along with a sob. And just like that,her back was turned and suddenly luck was no longer on the boy's side. Which even made him more helpless and irritated. All he really needed was help and that would be great right now if he only knew how to use his mouth.(😏)

Another cock,more bullets? How many was he gonna waste? How many was he gonna USE? Gulping he slightly put his hands up which would've been funny,if he was being arrested. But right now? He was fighting for his life,there was so much he wanted to do still. And then,he spoke,which crazily enough surprised the married couple."L-Look,please..don't shoot o-okay? Please..i'm just trying to find help..i don't know who I am or what's going on,but I can assure you..i am NOT one of them."He lifted the bottom of his long sleeved shirt,which made the wife gasp in horror and the husband sigh deeply. The look on her husband's face somehow didn't sit right with him,why did he look like he had regret and empathy written on his face? Did he do something wrong. "What? What is it?" "No boy,that's where your wrong. You're not alive,you're dead..a dead talking corpse." "What?..No,no,no,no I'm alive you see?! THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH ME I DON'T HAVE-" The mirror that his wife had handed him told it all. And it couldn't have made you break in two. You fell onto your knees,your mind replying what you just saw. The boy you thought you were,was gone.. This was not a dream,in fact,you were in the middle of something much,much worse.

Because right on the right side of your torso,was a mid sized gunshot wound,all black and murky looking,like it was rotting and made itself mold into something..unforgettable. Little did you know,that this was gonna stick with you..forever. The woman cried harder while the man watched your still shaken up being stare at nothing. Just nothingness. Nothing was there...nothing for you to remember. And yet that was okay. Because why go through the trouble to find the person that killed you,when they are already standing before you? A single tear fell from your pale,rotting cheek,a saddened smile crept across your face. It was at this moment you knew..nothing mattered anymore. You didn't care anymore.

You didn't bother to feel anymore.


End file.
